normal day in all saints
by mezzalou
Summary: this is based around all saints and the ambulance people and there jobs and when do they have a normal day, and a bit of love and emergency department thrown in


Normal all saints day

Every day are normal days especially for cate and heath, when they drive around in an ambulance all day and treat people ranging from hypochondriacs to severe bleeders or people having heart attacks, so today was just a typical Tuesday.

Tuesday morning started off with a few regular drunks vomiting and the random bar fight needing stitches but then the day gets complicated for them both, they get a call out to the motorway or a busiest stretch of road Sydney, soon they get a call through the radio asking them to help at a car crash on the busiest road heading into Sydney, and also that there are ambulances there but they require extra help.

Once they arrive at the scene heath and cate exit their vehicle, grabbing the necessary bags they need to treat their patients, heath heads over to Lorraine who is a senior ambulance officer and she informs them of the accident.

"Lorraine what happened here and where do you want us" asks Heath walking over to Lorraine for an update with cate a few steps behind him.

"well 3 car MVA, 1st car two male passengers 1 critical and 1 fatal, in the second car we have a women and she is just a walking wounded and the third car we have a young male critical and he is being crushed by the dash, now rescue are ten minutes out, and before you ask no I haven't heard of how the crash happened" explains Lorraine.

"Great shall we start with the male in the third car" says Heath pointing to the classy sports car.

"Knock your selves out" says Lorraine.

Cate and heath walk over the green car with the front end smashed up, once they get over there both of them survey the car and the patient so that they can keep him alive until the rescue guys come to cut him out of his car.

"Hey mate my name is cate and that is my partner heath and we are ambulance officers and we are here to help, so can you tell me your name" says cate explaining to the patient.

"Danny, how are the other three in the cars" asks Danny?

"Okay at the moment but we need to concentrate on you, and I can't talk about other people" says Cate.

"Look I know they and the accident wasn't our fault, the other car hit jimbo's car and we were all driving fast and I lost control, I think someone is out to kill us" says Danny becoming breathless as he spoke to cate.

"Err heath can we get an oxygen tank he is breathless and bradycardic" says Cate standing out of the patient while she asks heath for some medical supplies

"Sure what's his Bp" asks Heath handing the oxygen tank over.

"His blood pressure is 90/45 and his heart rate is dropping, and he is losing blood as fast as I am pumping in the fluids, and rescue better hurry up before we lose him" says Cate climbing back in the car.

Soon rescue arrive at the scene, they survey the whole crash site, when they deduct that the serious case is cate and heath's patient they come over to the car and talk to cate and heath, so that they could work together on getting the man out of the car without losing him.

"Hey bud" says Cate greeting her friend.

"Cate so what have we got here" asks Bud.

"Err Danny mid twenty's crush legs from the dash board and he is bleeding somewhere else so we need to get the dash off him now" says Cate explaining the lad's injuries.

While cate coordinated with the rescue guys, heath went to speak to Lorraine, who at the moment was speaking to the friendly constable pc sanders, Lorraine sees heath walking over and she walks half way to meet him before she starts talking to him.

"Hey what did Pete tell you" asks Heath?

"he told me how the crash happened, apparently all four victims know each other, they are a gang but they drive separate cars sometimes, now he believes that the first car carrying jimbo and Jordy, the dead man and his mate who is critical, now he thinks that another car slammed into the side of them and they crashed making Lexi in the second car crash into the back of them" explains Lorraine.

"So the accident wasn't an accident, someone caused the death of that young man, and how did our guy end up with a dash on his lap" asks Heath?

"All three cars were speeding at the time of the crash especially Danny, so when he crashed he couldn't break in time and that is why he is like he is" says Lorraine.

"Ok thanks look I better go I think we are ready to transport Danny know" says Heath running over to the car.

Soon they managed to get Danny out of his car that he was trapped in, onto the board and then on to the trolley and soon heath and cate had him in the back of the ambulance with cate at his side treating him whilst traveling to the hospital, but what heath and cate don't know is that the journey to all saints will not be smooth as they thought.

Driving along the road at speed with the light flashing and the siren blaring heath puts his foot down when he hears that his patient is deteriorating fast, but soon he has a hunch and unfortunately for heath he was right, heath thought he was being followed for the last ten minutes but he thought nothing of it until the same car comes right behind him like bumper to bumper, the car rams the back of the ambulance causing heath to lose control of the vehicle for a minute but then he gets sorted soon, but then there was another bash to the back of the vehicle the force of the ram knocks cate off her feet.

On the floor cate bangs her right side not caring about the pain or impact she gets back up hoping that was the last but then out of now where the car rams the ambulance making heath lose control again but this time the ambulance comes into the path of loose building material that was left on the roads in a residential area, once they hit the debris then soon there is an almighty crash and a screech of metal hitting metal, then all on lookers see is the ambulance roll over and over, causing the people inside to roll around like rag dolls, after the ambulance rolls it abruptly stops on the grass at the side of the deserted road.

Heath wakes up on his side crammed into the corner of the driver's side, he looks around and notices that the ambulance is on its side, he checks himself for injuries, he concludes that he only has a bruised rib and a gash to his head, he unclips his belt releasing him from the restraints, he shouts for his partner but he gets no response.

Heath crawls out of the front of the ambulance and to the back making sure the vehicle is safe, when he gets into the back of the ambulance he checks the patient who is very lucky because he finds a pulse, he moves the patient away from cate who is surrounded by metal and falling medical equipment, he tries to wake her but he couldn't then he looks at her whole body and sees that she has a piece of metal sticking out of her right shoulder.

Heath decides to try and get out of the back of the vehicle, since he can't treat cate until the patient is out of the way, he manages to get the back doors open, then with great difficulty he pull the trolley out of the ambulance but soon he feels someone helping him, a passer-by on the same road seen the overturned ambulance and decide to help in any way they could, the man walked over to heath and helped him bring the patient out, once he was out heath managed to check him and treat him until another ambulance could come.

"Hey mate could you do me a favour and stay at the side of the trolley with him and shout me if anything happens, and please call for an ambulance as well" says heath going back into the ambulance to deal with his injured partner.

In the ambulance heath gets a bag and opens it, he roots around trying to find the other medical bags he needs, he climbs over things to get to cate and when he does he starts to assess her injuries, while he is assessing her injuries he does his relevant jobs like her vitals then heath places a collar round her neck to keep her spine straight, then on goes the oxygen mask, soon heath was ready to try and free his partner but he figured out he needed the rescue team to cut her out, whilst he sat checking her over and waiting, soon cate was regaining consciousness thanks to heaths quick thinking in putting an Iv in her hand.

With the Iv running heath thought nothing of it and sat there waiting for something to happen but then he is brought out of his dream when he hears a muffled groan coming from the side of him, heath gets up the best he can and goes to his partners side.

"Cate can you hear me" asks Heath grabbing the side of her face and cradles her face in his hand, she brings a hand to her face trying to remove the obstruction on her face.

"Yeah what happened" asks Cate through the mask.

"we were rammed by another car and we flipped over, but our patient is still alive, I have a passer by keeping a watch and before he helped us I made sure he rang for an ambulance and help is on its way" explains heath.

"Great that explains the pain" says Cate.

"Where's the pain" asks Heath?

"My chest, left leg, right shoulder and my head" answers Cate.

"ok I am just going to check your abdomen and legs ok" says Heath prodding cate's leg soon he find a small cut to her left shin which will need stitches in his opinion, then he presses on her stomach and on her side and soon cate winces at the prods to her side.

"Cate does this hurt" asks Heath.

"Yeah I think I hurt myself when earlier but I can't remember when" explains cate.

"Ok am just going to listen to your chest" says Heath pulling out his stethoscope, he places the end to cate's chest and listens to her breathing, he isn't happy with what he hears.

"So what's the verdict" asks Cate?

"Possible broken ribs, let me know if you're having trouble breathing" says Heath.

"Don't worry I will, but for the time being the oxygen will help me" says Cate struggling to put the mask back on, so heath puts it back on her face.

"good, and I know your shoulder is hurting but I cannot give you any more painkillers for another ten minutes, I gave you some when you were unconscious" explains heath.

"Don't worry I want to be lucid for when rescue get me out, when they get here" says Cate.

"Don't worry cate they will be here soon" says Heath.

Once heath spoke to cate, heath hears sirens from a distance, but then the noises get closer and closer, until they were right near him, then a friend comes to his aid.

"Heath" shouts Lorraine trying to find her co-worker.

"Over here" shouts heath getting them to come to the overturned ambulance.

Soon Lorraine and her other co-workers come to the ambulance, and they see the problem.

"Heath what happened" asks Lorraine?

"A car rammed us causing us to crash and flip, know I have assessed us all, our patient we were carrying he has a pulse but needs to be transported to hospital quick and he is alive" says Heath telling Lorraine everything.

"I take it you're not done, and where is cate" says Lorraine realizing her friend is nowhere to be seen.

"she is in here, we need rescue to cut her out, she has a penetrating wound to her shoulder, concussion, possible broken ribs and other injuries, we need to get her out of here now" says Heath.

"ok well rescue are ready to cut her out so move so they can work.

Heath moves out of the way so that bud and his team can get in the ambulance and cut free the gutsy blonde, soon cate is free and dragged onto a back board where she is then transferred to a trolley so that she could be taken to hospital


End file.
